edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eds Next Door
Like many other works of fandom, this is a story that is spawned from the Eds' cameo in "Grim Adventures Next Door". Time has passed, making the story set after "Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's big picture show" and the finale of Kids Next Door. The Supreme Leader of the KND, now age 12 1/4, has grown overwhelmed by the job, and sentimental towards her lingering teammates. So, what does she do? She hired Ed's Pesky Problem Fixers! Spawning from this, the Eds, and eventually the Kanker Sisters, become mercenary-style, deputized operatives of the Kids Next Door. Now doing missions for a quarter a piece! 'Characters : ' 'The Eds - '''Ever since the aftermath of The Big Picture Show, the Eds have since been with the cul-de-sac kids, and even developed a truce/kinship with the Kanker sisters. While now on good terms, the Eds had begun feeling nostalgic for their old ways. After becoming deputized operatives by Number 362, they were able to commit their old antics, but on the terms of heroism...and short change. They had also begun to grow even further as a team, and having their adventures. Although after their newfound union with the Kanker sisters, they do tend to lean on the "grey" area of morality, occasionally doing dealings with teenagers. '''Eddy - '''Eddy has remained the crafty schemer he is, but now puts their smarts to improvising plans to help the Eds to perform their missions for the KND. While initially a coward, Eddy has grown to enjoy the thrill of their adventures, and certainly likes to reap the rewards. After their newfound union with the Kankers, he has begun to get along with them, even Lee Kanker. He does tend to deal with Lee, helping her manage "Club Kanker". '''Edd (Double D) - '''As always, Double D is the brains of the group. He may not revel in their missions, but he certainly is fascinated by the 2x4 technology provided by the KND. He tends to fashion his own, and generous enough to provide KND scientist with the blueprints to them. With the new union and truce between them, Edd does get along with the Kankers, even with Marie. On missions, He and Marie tends to be the perfect combo of "Brains and Brawn". Double D and Marie seem to bond over repairing the old Retro Van in the junkyard. Double D acts as the group's mechanic and technological genius. '''Ed- '''Ed has remained the heart and muscle of the group. He is fond of their status as deputized operatives, comparing the likes to that of his comic books. He provides the muscle whenever he and the others are in a tight situation. With his fear of the Kankers (as well as girls in general) gone, he now gets along with the Kankers, including May. He and May seem to notice the weakness to most of the threats they combat. Number 362 seems to note that Ed is one of the few in the group that is emotionally sensitive. '''Number 362 (Rachael McKenzie) - '''Now on the verge of her 13th birthday, Rachael is dreading her incoming decommissioning. Wanting to spend her remaining days with her teammates, rather than on missions, she resorts to hiring the Eds (and by extension, the Kankers). She is the one to assign them their missions, and the offer of payment. She remained tolerant, but annoyed with their antics. While she has remained tolerant with the Eds, she informs the Kankers that they're on thin ice, for their dealings of Club Kanker with teenagers/ '''The Kanker sisters - '''The Kankers have been more than happy to accompany the Eds after their little truce. They fondly muse over the idea of the Eds "warming up to them". After tagging along with them on their missions multiple times, they pretty much became deputized as part of the group. Although they later form "Club Kanker", offering services to both kid and teenager alike. They tend to act as the "grey area" in this war between age groups. '''Lee Kanker - '''Acts as the leader for her sisters' behalf of the group (so, by extent, the co-leader of the group). Said again, like her sisters, Lee enjoys their union with their "boyfriends". She is still cunning and bossy, budding in on the strategies that the Eds make for their missions. Oddly enough, she improves them. Eddy is even impressed by the plans she's coughed up. Through Club Kanker, she extended the group's services to kid and teen alike. She's even pointed out that the Eds could sell Double D's homemade tech for a price. '''Marie Kanker - '''Marie, the brawns to accompany Double D's brains. While Double D can provide the 2x4 tech, Marie is the one who wields it efficiently in the field. As of late, with their union/truce, Marie believes herself to getting closer with her "oven mitt". She and Double D tend to bond in restoring the old Retro Van in the junkyard. As for Club Kanker, while Lee acts as "management", she acts as if a bouncer. '''May Kanker - '''May, the emotion from the Kankers. She is more than happy to accompany the Eds, and of course, "Big Ed". She is kind and gentle, matching that of Ed. She is actual somewhat of the "people skills" for the group, in terms of communicating with others (Double D is just hard to translate for people). As for Club Kanker, the positions of such is divided among the sisters. While Lee is "management", Marie acting as the bouncer, and May supposedly acts as the "feminine charm" behind the club. '''Cul-de-sac kids - '''To be fair, initially the cul-de-sac kids were to be either witnesses or surrounding background characters to the missions. But eventually they just couldn't stand around and do nothing as the Eds and Kankers would defend the cul-de-sac from extraordinary. Initially the Urban Rangers were the first to step in to assist the main six, and the other children followed to assist. '''Other KND operatives - '''Many of the other operatives aren't exactly fond of the Eds and Kankers, not approving of random citizens interfering with their missions. And the presence of Club Kanker only seems to make it worse. Although the scientist of the organization are impressed by the technological skills of Double D. They do merely tolerate them due to following the sympathetic wishes of Number 362. --------- '''Club Kanker - '''Now to address an elephant in the room. The repeatedly aforementioned "Club Kanker". Club Kanker, originally Club Ed, was once the Eds' club house before the Kankers took over. And in the events of Ed-Zilla, it was destroyed. No one ever cleaned up the remains of the club house. After a couple of missions with the Eds, the Kankers decided to build a new business addition out of the remains of the club house. The resurrected "Club Kanker." Club Kanker sort of acts similar to a bar, open to clientele of both kids and teenagers. Holds parties, providing service of root beer and barbeque (unknown to many, the home cooking of the Kankers).Club Kanker tends to act as neutral ground in this war between ages, meaning no fighting. If anyone breaks the rules, Marie will throw them out. And as a more benefitting function, is communicating with the group, offering more missions. The Kankers prefer the group receiving missions from Teenagers because they offer a more hefty payment. And as a side business, though shady, the Kankers and Eds occasionally sell some of Double D's homemade tech to the public for a quick buck. The KND does not approve of this, but luckily, the inventions tend to malfunction and fall apart. The group tends to avoid giving back refunds. Number 362 frequents communication with Club Kanker, as well as hanging out with her teammates over a round of root beer and burgers. ------- '''Trivia: ' * The author of this idea states that as the type of atmosphere, he aimed to make the Eds and company to be out as a sort of "G-rated A-Team". * In inspiration for Number 362 new personality in the series, the author borrowed such inspiration from the character, Balakia, from the anime ''Black Lagoon. '' * Currently the series idea is under construction, and has yet to come to fruition. * The idea sourced from the cameo of Ed, Edd, and Eddy in the crossover special, ''Grim Adventures of Kids Next Door. ''